Sonic's Ultimate Challenge 3
by Arkham18
Summary: Shortly after Circe's defeat Sonic and his friends continue to battle the freed villains and return them to Arkham to restore Gotham. But when a mysterious serial killer emerges it's up to Sonic and his friends to stop him while at the same time someone from Nightwatcher's past pays him a visit and with the killer on the move things may never be the same.
1. Chapter 1 A City In Turmoil

Chapter 1 A City In Turmoil

Gotham City was in a state of high chaos and tension. Even though Sonic The Hedgehog along with his friends defeated 'Queen' Circe the city was far from safe. Villains from Arkham Asylum were still running free.

"Well that ought to tidy things up here for a while." Said Sonic as he delivered the knockout blow to Bane after disconnecting his Venom tanks. "Great job Sonic!" Said Nightwatcher and Kira almost at the same time as they held hands.

"We are making good progress here, there are still a good amount of Arkham's prisoners around but not as many, this may be over in a month or so." Said Nightwatcher as he saw the sun going down. "Well I guess that's all for today lets get back to Wayne Manor" said Kira

**Later**

They arrived back at Wayne Manor and were greeted by Chip and Tails while Kira wandered into the kitchen ."Hey guys how did it go?"

"Pretty good, Bane is headed back to Arkham and so are a few others." replied Sonic.

"Oh by the way, I talked to Knuckles about the Master Emerald and he says he will make sure nothing like this happens again." Said Nightwatcher

Just then Kira came back out with Alfred standing by her and gave Sonic some Chili Dogs and Chip some chocolate ice cream and as soon as it was handed to them their eyes got glassy in delight. Nightwatcher and Kira couldn't help but laugh at the display as Nightwatcher out his arm around Kira in comfort.


	2. Chapter 2 Strange Happenings

Chapter 2 Strange Happenings

"Ready to go out again?" Kira asked Sonic, "Sure, lets go!"

They went outside together where Nightwatcher was waiting and as they came in he told them "Guys you may want to take a look at this."

He waved his hand at the television and a news report came on and it spoke of a murder near the Gotham courthouse.

"Well we had better go check it out, Batman is in Metropolis so we need to take care of this sort of thing while he is gone."

Nightwatcher teleported everyone except Tails who had chosen to stay at Wayne Manor to the scene of the crime in an alleyway. Sonic and Nightwatcher were the first ones past the yellow tape and were met with several cops and Commissioner Gordon.

"Okay Jim what are we dealing with?" Asked Nightwatcher "Something horrible, I have never seen something like this you'll have to see it." Replied Gordon

Nightwatcher walked with Sonic past Gordon to the victim, Kira walked next to Nightwatcher as they clasped hands but when they saw the victim it was just as Gordon said

The body had a serious amount of broken bones and open wounds. It looked like he had been thrown around like a doll.

Chip looked absoulutly grossed out and so did Sonic and Kira.

"Guys, this is strange, this doesn't at all match any of the villains profiles." Said Nightwatcher as he took a closer look, "It looks like Beastamorph claw marks but its strange, they don't get that vicious, believe me I remember." Sonic and Chip noticed something to the side of the scene and it looked like a symbol and it had a Crow with something that looked like a Chaos Emerald in its talons and there was a note under it. Chip was already terrified by what was going on. Nightwatcher picked up the note and read it aloud

_**"To Nightwatcher, Sonic and company, I see you found my work. Let me assure you this isn't the end of death in your city. You may have taken down Circe weeks ago but in the end your previous accomplishments won't matter, I am warning all of you now, do not try to find me and leave me to my work or I will be forced to bring harm to all of you."**_

"Whoever did this looks like he's threatening us." Said Sonic "I would be cautious then until we find this person." Said Nightwatcher

After getting anymore useful info from Gordon about the victim Sonic and the others decided to try to focus on finding the killer while returning more of the villains to Arkham. The threat they received, it worried them due to the brutality shown at the scene.


	3. Chapter 3 Protection

Chapter 3 Protection

Over the next few days the murders continued and it seemed to be by the same person as the same symbol was left at the scene each time but the strange thing is whoever is doing it leave absolutley no trace of how to find the killer. On the other hand the city was clearing up from the threat of the other villains so more focus could be placed to this killer and today another incident has occured.

"Okay guys Gordon has called us back out there so we need to go." Said Nightwatcher as they began to follow him but Tails said he wanted to stay behind once again this time,

"I am building something that will help you guys track down this killer, I could get it done today if I stay to work on it." Sonic didn't like that idea as it wasn't safe to be alone after threats from a killer. Nightwatcher spoke,

"I'd prefer we stick together." Tails protested he'll be fine. Nightwatcher and Sonic eventually gave in but still didn't like it. But Nightwatcher took a precaution and when they went outside he began waving his hands at Wayne Manor whispering.

"Um, what are you doing?" Asked Sonic "I am putting a protective barrier around it so no one except us or Tails should be able to get through it, trust me this is a powerful protection spell it should work." And with that they began to go to the place Gordon said to meet which was at an old warehouse.


	4. Chapter 4 Someone Has To Pay

Chapter 4 Someone Has To Pay

Sonic was the first one to the warehouse as it was a short distance and Nightwatcher didn't see the point in teleporting.

When they got there they saw it surrounded by GCPD patrols and when they went inside they saw a body tied to a pipe with the same symbol on the wall. Sonic could have sworn the brutality of the kills were getting worse.

This time it looked like a hot pipe had made contact on the chest and had gunshot wounds in the legs. One wound looked familiar to Nightwatcher and he said an energy blast must have killed this person which meant the killer wasn't ordinary it was someone with power.

Just then they heard someone's voice then sounds that sounded like a small child crying. They wondered to the sound and saw a little girl hiding behind rubble.

Kira stepped forward "I'll take care of this." She said as she got down on one of her knees.

"Come on honey, everything is going to be okay now okay now." After saying that the little girl ran to her and jumped into her arms. The small girl was holding a note and said, "a very bad man was here, I didn't see his face but he killed that nice lady, he and told me when Sonic The Hedgehog and his friends came to give them this note or he'll kill me next. I-I just want to go home and see my mommy." She said sobbing

Kira took the note from her and tried to console her, "That man is gone now, he won't hurt you you will be safe once we take you somewhere safer." She said as she held the girl in a caring grip, she walked over to Gordon and told him. "We found this little girl, can you please find out where she lives and take her there?"

Gordon agreed and Kira turned to the girl, "You'll be okay now, he's a policeman and he's going to take you home now" and after that the girl hugged her and everyone. Nightwatcher tried to help more and conjured up a stuffed bear as she left.

After the girl was gone Kira opened the letter and as she did she shower it to everyone with concern.

_**I warned you all to leave all of this alone and not to interfere, well now that you didn't listen, there will be punishment, now someone has to pay.**_

This sent a chill down Chip's spine.

**Meanwhile**

Tails was working on his project and he was close to being done. He was in the middle of adding the finishing touches.

But he didn't know that outside there was a man in a dark cloak approuching Wayne Manor accompanyed by two elite Beastamorphs. The man in the cloak could tell there was a protective shield around the manor. He waved his hands and fired a special energy blast at it destroying the shield. "He actually thinks he can keep me out, how foolish." The man said to himself as he went in and instructed his Beastamorphs to stay hidden until he calls them.

Tails suddenly felt like something was wrong especially after he heard what sounded like the door opening. His curiousity got the best of him as he exited his room and went into the living room.

The first thing he noticed was the lights had been dimmed which was creepy. He walked into the kitchen and saw Alfred laying unconcious on the ground from what looked to be a blow to the head.

Tails started to back up getting scared but bumped into someone. He turned and saw a man in a dark cloak and clothing that was black with some armor plating and symbols on it, however his hood was up concealing his face.

Before Tails could react he was hit with an energy blast which knocking him into the wall. It really hurt but he got up and tried to run but he felt something grab his ankles and drag him back to the man.

He looked and saw a few vicious looking Beastamorphs. The man sent some of the furniture out of the way using a telekinetic ability. As he did this one of the Beastamorphs wandered through the manor searching for anything useful.

The man spoke to Tails, "I told you and your friends not to interfere well you should have listened to the warning...though I am surprised that Ivy and even Circe failed me but I will not."

Tails was surprised, this murderer was the one that told Ivy and Circe to attack, he's the one responsible for that as well?

As he was going through his thoughts the Beastamorph returned with Tails machine he was working on, the man looked surprised. "What is that?"

The Beastamorph told him what is was, he already truly knew but became angry when he was told, "Take it, but go restrain the old man, we can't have him disrupting us. I'll have a talk with our two tailed friend here."

The Beastamorphs did as they were told and went to the kitchen and tied Alfred down and as they did they heard their boss yelling and took a peak and saw him with his knees on Tails chest as he was face to face with him yelling,

"Do you know what I do to people who try to track my location?!" Tails was terrified and breathing heavily, he knew this man was a killer and he killed in brutal ways. He was nervous and refused to speak until the killer shouted "DO YOU?!"

"P-please stop." But just as he said that the killer moved and he felt a horrible pain in his arm, horrible enough that he screamed at the top of his lungs.

With that the Beastamorphs came back in and after it was over he thought he should give the Beastamorphs a chance with him before he continued and stepped back and said in a dark commanding voice, "Get him."


	5. Chapter 5 The Cult

Chapter 5 The Cult

Nightwatcher had a serious feeling something was wrong, he sensed it.

"Guys, we better get back to Wayne Manor, I just have a feeling something is going on.

Sonic and Chip especially were glad that he said that as they could get away from the corpse that everyone was investigating.

Upon arriving back at Wayne Manor Nightwatcher noticed, "My shield is down!" As he said that Sonic rished inside and so did everyone else as they called out to Tails but got no answer.

It was clear someone broke in, Sonic looked in Tails room and the 7 Chaos Emeralds were still there which was strange because someone had been in the room but left them when they could have very easily been taken.

When everyone met up again they all went together to search the living room and saw Alfree unconcious in the kitchen and furniture was everywhere.

Then as they looked they saw a blood trail. This got Sonic and Chip very worried, Nightwatcher was the first who dared to follow the trail which seemed to lead to the back door.

They exited the manor and they were horrified at what they were looking at. They couldn't look away however, there Tails was heavily bruised and bleeding, it looked like he was dead. The symbol from the murders was not only on the wall but it was carved with a knife into his chest.

There were Beastamorph bites and claw marks on his body. Kira noticed a piece of paper in his mouth, she took it and read it.

_**I Warned You**_

Just then they heard Tails take a breath meaning he was alive but he didn't open his eyes. "We have to get him to a hospital!" Said Sonic with desperation in his emerald green eyes.

Nightwatcher picked Tails up carefully so he won't hurt him anymore than he was and on the way out Kira picked up the Wayne Manor security camera recordings.

Gotham General Hospital

The doctors said that Tails was in critical condition but he will live but other than the obvious wounded he has two broken ribs. This was reliving news but at the same time bad news, but now it was clear this killer wasn't ordinary as Nightwatcher said only someone very powerful could break the shield that was around the Manor.

Then Kira took the tapes and they watched them to see anything useful. When they got to the recording where Tails was attacked Chip pointed out.

"That man in the cloak, I saw him the night Circe kidnapped me, it looked like he was her 'master' and they were creating something with machines, the 7 Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald but I couldn't see what it was." They tried to get a closeup of the killer's face but it was too dark to see who it was as the lights were dimmed at the time. It was horrifying watching what the man and the Beastamorphs did to Tails in the footage.

**Later**

Gordon kept reporting the murders getting more frequent. They knew despite the threats the killer had to be stopped.

"We have to find who did this to Tails," Sonic said as he looked at the tape, "Just who are you." He said while looking at the cloaked figure in the footage as Kira printed it.

Just then a man came in who claimed to be a spy for Gordon to find the Killer. He said he may be able to give information. The man stepped forward and he looked scared,

"We have to make this quick, I was spying on him but I got away so I could tell you all this."

Nightwatcher and Sonic asked "Who?" "You have to stop him, these aren't ordinary people, If you keep trying to find his cult they will strike out at you all." The man gave a pause before continuing Sonic and the others knee he had to be telling the truth, a cult would explain the symbols left at crimes.

"They all believe and work with a powerful dark energy to make them stronger though I couldn't get close enough to see it. I can lead you to this cult and the leader's name who attacked your friend's name is-" but suddenly a shot was fired coming from the window instantly killing the man.

Everyone instantly got down but no more shots were fired. Nightwatcher quickly teleported to where he suspected the shot was fired and returned with another note.

_**I can't have you finding out too much about what I have in store for you all.**_

Sonic was starting to get tired of this, "Is is toying with us! He almost kills Tails then acts like its a game?"

Sonic knew that they had to stop the killer and his cult before anything else happened to citizens or his friends.


	6. Chapter 6 A Visitor From The Past

Chapter 6 A Visitor From The Past

After a few days Tails could come back to Wayne Manor but as soon as he did Nightwatcher had made it clear they all needed to stay safe.

So he had them all sleep in the living room while they took turns watching each night because it was clear enchanting a shield around them wouldn't work, it didn't protect Tails so he didn't want to take chances.

The killings had not stopped at all, they were getting more brutal, the notes seemed to cease after a while which was somewhat more calming but everyone was still thinking they could take down the killer as long as they fought together.

One day after going back to the manor Chip was looking out the window and noticed, "Someone's out there." Then there was a knock at the door. Nightwatcher said he will get it prepared for anything, he opened the door cautiously and saw a man with neatly combed jet black hair with black jeans a blue shirt and a brown jacket.

"Who are you, what do you want?"

Nightwatcher demanded, "Is that you Brian?" Replied the man

Nightwatcher was taken aback by this and grabbed him by the coat, "How do you know who I am?!" "Don"t you remember me? It's me Richard."

Nightwatcher slowly let go of him , "Richard? H-how did you find us and where were you all this time."

"I tried to find you, I moved but I forgot to tell you, I went back and found out what happened, I tried to find you and tracked you down and know you were the hero Nightwatcher." Replied Richard

Just as he was answering Sonic and Chip came up, "Nightwatcher what's going on?"

"Um, guys this is Richard, he was my only friend from childhood."

Richard stepped forward, "Hello, how are you guys doing? I've heard so much about you all." He saw Tails and the bruises that hadn't yet fully healed and Richard asked what was wrong and after was shown the picture of the man in the cloak, "Who the hell is that?"

"We don't have a clue yet." Said Sonic

Richard looked at Sonic, "Well i'm sure I can help. You guys seem to be on lockdown."

"Of course, we won't let what happened to Tails happen to anyone else or worse." said Nightwatcher

"Okay, Brian I am here on business though." He said as he pulled out an FBI badge

"I was sent here to check out the killings and help find who is doing this."

Richard talked to them more about the job he was trying to fulfill and eventually was welcomed into Wayne Manor.

**Later**

Richard asked if there were any spare rooms that he can unpack and set up in.

Nightwatcher told him there was one down the hall but Sonic came up and said they should all stay together.

Richard declined "I am from the FBI and I have to work on this case and there is some things that are classified that I can't show you even if you are heroes that are trustworthy." He said as he went to the room and closed the door and locked it.


End file.
